Angel Of Music
by Kioren Mitchells
Summary: My own little twist on Phantom of the Opera with new characters- Possible Lemons
1. Angel of Music Intro

_**~Angel of Music~**_

Many of you all will know Webbers play of The Phantom of the Opera. Well I have decided to throw my own twist on it.

Characters 

**Trevor Black**: Poor Stable Boy that works for the Opera House after his family has gone away.

**Scarlett Anderson**: An orphan who lives in the dormitories of the Opera house, but wishes she could be a dancer instead of the lead soprano with a voice like an angel.

**Lucey Mariner**: A beautiful redheaded dancer and Scarlett's best friend and bunkmate.

**Xander Cothrun:** A nimble but cocky dancer of the Opera that always is always flirting with just about every woman or man that he sees. He cares deeply for his brother though he tries to be strong and not give into the simple ideas of sappy praise. He wants Rily to be the best that he can be and shine like Xander never could.

**Rily Cothrun**: The younger and brighter of the twins. He has a beautiful voice and though it is what keeps him here at the Opera, he really doesn't enjoy it. He loves his brother even though he talks smack about him all the time and insists on striving to earn his elder brothers approval.

**Asher Leslie**: An honorable wealthy and beautiful 1st class gentlemen attendee who invests in the opera house after a long since hate of the opera house brought about by his father.

~PREVIEW LETTER~

August 1902

Dearest Cousin,

It has been long since my beloved Scar has past, but the memories that haunt my mind about her and that night are very much alive. Those years ago when I were only but nineteen, a foolish child, and she but a flowing shine upon that stage, I only wish you could have known the dangers ahead. That his cold grasping eyes were us the second she took the stage. This is her story, the story to which I was must tell the world and ease this dying mans last wish. Publish her work so that it can never be forgotten, so that everyone can know the sinister brokenness of the Paris Opera House.

With Love from your Cousin,

Trevor Black

-Reviews Appreciated-


	2. May The Shows Begin

**Sometime in the early morning on the rainy day of January 3, 1878:**

Rain was pattering down the silent cobbled streets of Paris, only the select early risers were awake at such an hour before the sun could show her magnificent face. Trevor was one of these so-called early birds. He sat atop the rafters of the Opera House's Stable counting the last bit of payment he had received; the smell of hay and horse manure was prevalent on his raggedy attire of white smock and gray brown trousers. "This is hardly worth my sweat.." He mumbled to himself as he pocketed the coins and looked down upon the horses. They were his lot of misfits that he had to care for, what brought him the little bits of money to keep him from starving.

In times like these the money was divided, scarce for the poor to come by and endless amounts to the rich. He had come to work here like his father before him to support his family, but now that his father was dead, his mother and sisters high tailed it out of Paris to find a better life, leaving Trevor to fend for himself. The Opera House was a rough place to work for, all the drama behind the scenes that the popular eyes would never see was now what Trevor worked for; but he didn't mind, it was his home that gave him food and shelter plus free views of the shows if there was time to sneak away from the horses.

Brushing his hair from his face Trevor slipped down from the rafters to the hay strewn floor and started humming a song to himself as he walked over to the back entrance, grabbing a shovel to go and muck the stalls.

* * *

><p>The sun had started to peek through the grimy dormitory windows, Scarlett lay stretched out across the white painted iron bed, her black hair flowing in soft waves down to her waist as she pushed herself up into a seated position to look at her still sleeping bunkmates peaceful appearance. Lucy had always been a beautiful dancer, small stature with nimble feet and graceful white hands and pale complexion, and lovely red straight hair and pink lips. She was the perfect example of the ballerinas of the dormitory and Scarlett envied her friend for it. Staring down at her own feet that were slightly large from not being harnessed in ballet shoes she sighed. Scarlett knew she was a clutz and unbalanced as a child just learning how to walk. The only thing that kept her here at the Opera House at all was her voice. She had been told it was as soft and touching as an angel's wings and that it could lift anyone up to the sky as she hit her upper register.<p>

Running her fingers through her silken black hair she slipped out of the bed with a louder plop than she had expected, but luckily Lucy lay silent as a mouse asleep. Shuffling over to the wash bin she poured cool water into it and splashed her face with it before lifting her green eyes to glance upon herself in the light speckled mirror. Olive skin with small uneven dimples that rose higher on her left cheek than right when she would smile, awkwardly large penguin-like feet that stuck out from under her white night dress, smooth hands, and a scar atop her right eyebrow which she had gathered in one of her childish excursions out of the dormitories. The only thing she was remotely proud of were her flat stomach and soft rounded breasts. They were the only things even in her appearance that made fitting into clothing easier to alter. Pulling her hair back into a small ponytail she wandered away from the wash table to the window, which she cracked open with a squeak. The air smelt of bread and horse manure; a weird mix but a comforting homelike feel for Scarlet.

Pulling on a simple blue dress she spun around the room only to stop when she heard a giggle from behind her. Quickly turning around she laid eyes on Lucy's blue eyes peeking out at her from red tangles. "Dancing again are we Scar?" She questioned with a playful giggle. Scarlett's cheeks turned red and hot in embarrassment at the thought that she had been caught dancing again. "Well, no I mean… yes" Scarlet spluttered and gave her friend an apologetic smile.

Lucy was her one of her best friends and had always been there ever since the first day Scarlett had been brought to the dormitories. Her mother had passed away of a fever and her father had been "Off in England for a business offer" but Scarlett knew better than to think her father was away on business. She knew he had run away with that maiden, but her mother refused to falter and give into the idea that her husband left her and her only child. But now days it is just a figment of her imagination. Scarlett had lived in the dormitories since she was five and now being a young and bright age of nineteen it was an eternity ago since she had even heard her parent's names spoken.

Sighing in deep thought she didn't even realize the breakfast bell had been rung until Lucy was in her face. "Scar? Helllooooo? Anybody home?" she snapped in front of the daydreaming ravens face. Laughing softly Scarlett blinked away the thoughts and nodded "Oh yeah, Sorry Lucy; I'm fine. Shall we then?" She said as she fumbled towards the door.

"You truly are flitty these days Scar." Lucy mumbled as she stared at herself in the mirror, messing with her red hair and then turning towards the already empty room only to hear Scarlett's voice echoing back up the stairs "LAST ONE TO BREAKFASTS A ROTTEN EGG!" Giggling softly to herself Lucy bolted out of the room after her friend.

* * *

><p>"Slow down you fool! You will make yourself hoarse and be unable to sing at the opening tonight!" Xander chuckled softly at his twin brother Rily as he watched the singer shoveled the eggs and toast into his mouth like an animal. Pulling his own muscular legs into an Indian style on the bench, Xander poked at a bite of eggs waiting for his brother's cocky response that was more of a muffled slur of noises due to the mouthful of food.<p>

"Yeah Yeah you know I am right" Xander giggled only to receive a dark glare when Rily had swallowed his food.

"Well you might want to shut up before something happens to your beautiful dancing feet." Rily contorted while he wiped breadcrumbs from his smooth pale lips. He knew Xander was right about slowing down while he ate so that he wouldn't get sick, but he always hated the way his brother nagged at him. Just because he was five minutes earlier didn't mean didly squat when it came to respect.

"Ohhh you know you love me!" Xander poked playfully; rocking back and forth on his feet before slowly picking up a red apple and biting into it, the sweet juices dripping from his lips only to get licked away by his pink tongue with a cocky grin.

"Pshh as if. You would be nothing without me." Rily rolled his eyes and then pushed the bench Xander was sitting on from under the table, sending him wobbling off it along with the glass of juice he had just been trying to pick up and drink from.

"You son of a…." Xander cursed under his breath before pushing himself up from the ground, juice dripping from his ear length black hair while he looked out at his brother from beneath the dripping mess. Rily was bent over the table laughing his ass off, tears filling the boys eyes as he coughed out "Xander, I'm sorry! I didn't intend for that to happen."

Xander just picked up another glass from a boy sitting next to him and splashed its contents on the now hysterical Rily who froze at the sudden juice to the face. "Pay back!" was all Xander had to say before Rily was up and over the table on top of his brother, throwing punches at the twins face and body in playful banter.

"Haha stop you fool!" Xander squirmed for a bit, letting his weaker brother slam the punches into his sides for a bit before rolling over on top and pinning him. "Stop Rily" He chuckled, his breath in heavy rasps from the laughter; looking down upon his juice covered image. Rily truly was beautiful even with the angry pout on his face.

"Why must you always pin me you jackass" Rily squirmed and tried to push Xanders body off of him to which Xander obliged without question. He honestly didn't mind being on top of Rily in such close quarters but he wasn't about to make his brother feel awkward and keep him pinned underneath him. Rily had never worked out to the extreme Xander had as a dancer, so of course Xanders strength could easily overpower the younger twin with ease and he knew it bothered Rily. "Come on. We should clean up before rehearsal starts" Xander urged softly, trying to change the subject and cool down the hotheaded Rily.

**~~Hope you guys like it so far. i kind of threw it together in a quick little spurt of ideas. i know that it is a bit choppy, but i promise to write more in the near future! Yay for spring breaks :D Let me know what you guys think! ~~**


	3. The Rehearsal

**12 PM on January 3, 1878:**

The clock tower struck noon in the square, and rang through the cobbled streets that were pooling now from the previous shower. Trevor slumped down in the corner of the stall he had finally finished cleaning; Laying the shovel across his lap he groaned and closed his eyes. As he listened to the light breathing of the horse in the stall next to him a rattling of a carriage came to a stop just outside. The soft click of a door and the hissing sound as it swung up and then a clear mans voice accepting the offer of help down from the carriage.

"The place sure has grown since my last visit. Don't you think Markas?" it said as the click of dress shoes hit the pavement. Without waiting for a reply the man went on. "I do hope this show is worth all that everyone says it is. This way Markas; lets not dilly in the streets. I shant want to keep my investments waiting."

"Yes Mr. Leslie, Sir" said a quiet males voice.

_Did he say Leslie? Could this be The Asher Leslie? _ Trevor's mind raced. Throwing the shovel to the side with a loud clank, he struggled to his shaky feet and ran to the stable doors just in time to see the swish of the tall gentlemen's black suit as he turned towards the Opera House.

Asher was tall in stature with clean-cut blonde hair that was sticking out in wisps from under his top hat. He carried a cane with a white-gloved hand and his blue eyes were kept erect on the direction he was walking. His dress shoes barely making a splash in the puddles between the creases in the cobbles as he made his way up the steps towards the large intricate opera doors, which opened almost on command.

"We have been expecting you. The rehearsal is underway my good sir." A man with a frazzled expression and white hair greeted him. With a kurt nod Asher handed his coat to Markas, his servant, and stalked into the hall.

"He has come to see the rehearsal? Since when has he showed interest here? His father used to bash our company before he died. I would have never expected a Leslie to show his face here and disgrace his name. I must see what he is up to." Trevor mumbled to himself as he brushed off his trousers. Looking down at his appearance he sighed in dismay. He was a mess, but his disheveled looks were unfixable at this point. Running his fingers through his hair and quickly turned, locked the stable door and bolted up the steps and pulled the door open and snuck inside.

The entrance hall was like a grand palace. Candle lit and twinkling with breakable untouchables and giant marble pillars and magnificent arched staircases that twisted and branched their way up towards the theatre. The stable boy tried to creep through the halls, but his feet seemed to only be able to clop and echo in the near silence of the gorgeous expanse. All that could be heard was a voice, a voice of an angel, ringing throughout.

Trevor made his way to an empty balcony box in the shadows of the hall that he could see the entire theatre in peace. He would come here on occasion when he thought he could not disgrace the public and watch the shows in practice. He loved the extravagant sets and costumes and watching the magic of the play come to life before his eyes. It gave him joy in his boring life of raking up horseshit. Brown eyes scanning the seats he quickly found Asher. The man was seated on the front row just behind the orchestra, pointing out pieces of the set to Markas who just politely nodded in response to his master's words. _What the hell are you doing here? _Trevor's thoughts questioned only to be peeled away when all the music stopped and the conductor began to speak.

"Scarlett! You did it wrong again. The verse is 'we never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea." not 'We never said our love was ever free, or as rampant as the breeze.' Try again dearie." He urged with an almost annoying gleam in his old tired eyes. "From the top!" he coaxed over the giggling orchestra members.

Scarlett's eyes were wide with fear and nerve as she nodded in response. Yes she always got that line wrong, but it was intentional. She hated the way things were worded in this opera, and wished she had a say in its writings; but who would listen to the mere singer of the words? Not one at all. And with that the music flourished into motion again as the conductor waved his tiny little arms.

When the music stopped again Asher rose to his feet, clapping. "My what a work in progress this has become." A hush fell over the house as people began to realize who was standing before them. A few dancers began to whisper amongst themselves, only to be hushed as Asher's blazing eyes fell upon them.

"I should like to see how this show does on opening night on Saturday next; but first, a toast: to the music and how it is wonderfully written" he held his hand up as if exalting the heavens, then he turned to leave. "Come Markas. We are through here."

* * *

><p>"The nerve! What kind of man does he think he is? He comes in here thinking he owns the place, its just positively infuriating!" Scarlett stormed as she began to strip from her costume, letting her black hair fall from the entrapping veils and bangles and slam them down atop a table in the dressing rooms.<p>

"He kind of does Scar. He is the only thing keeping the doors open. You know we would be out in the streets if he weren't our top investor." Lucy consoled as she flitted over to her friend and began to help her remove the rest of her costume to reveal her underdress. "Plus, I am sure he didn't mean anything against your singing. You did lovely, and just between us, your way is better than the original." She tried to smile, but her friend to rolled her eyes and pulled on a red dress.

"He is a snob. Just because he has a good name doesn't mean anything to me. I would rather be in the streets than scraping at that fools feet." She spat, face only softening when her friend had gone quiet. "Im sorry Lucy. He just bothers me. But thank you. You looked like an enchantress in your solo dance. I still don't see how you do that little…" Scar teased as she attempted to imitate the limber movement of her friend. "Ackk Haha, You see. I am a pitiful dancer?"

Lucy just laughed and tagged her friend making her fall over. "And your lack of balance is just atrocious!"

"Its not like you could sing much better!" Scarlett retaliated with a giggle, as she sat on the floor and stared up at the beaming redhead. Somehow she always knew exactly how to cheer anyone up.

"Ladies Ladies, please calm. Mr. Leslie is waiting in the conference rooms to meet you, Scarlett. Your work today must have intrigued him. As for you Lucy, don't break our lead vocalist." The dance instructor said as she stepped into the dressing room.

"Yes Ma'am." Both Lucy and Scarlett answered in unison.

"I guess ill meet up with you later Lucy. Seems I am detained at the moment." She said with an almost gagging expression before walking out of the room and down the stairs to the theatre exit doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to repost. This may be a bit dull, but my life has been very hectic with college. I will hopefully post something more intricate in the near future. I hope you all are enjoying it :)<strong>

~KM


End file.
